Inner Strength
by dhunter158
Summary: Aaroniero's Resurreccion, Glotoneria, awakens and takes over Aaroniero and is also causing major problems for the Espada and all of Las Noches. Will the Espada survive this battle or will they succumb to their fate?
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

Hello, fellow readers. This is the first chapter to my first fanfict. Enjoy it so far, for I will be continuing...

Also, there are two voices for Aaroniero. The lower voice is bolded and the higher voice is italicized. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Frustration

"**Why does this always happen to me?" **The door opens with sheer force as Aaroniero Arruruerie enters into his room, full of contraptions as usual. As he approaches his bed, without hesitation, he leaps toward it, not remembering he rests on a stone-cold floor. He slammed himself on the surface and being agonized in pain, he crawls into his bed and just looks up at the dark, endless ceiling. He lets out a low, bubbly moan as he relaxes in his bed where not even a speck of light shined, since he only retained his Hollow powers in the shade of darkness. As he was drifting into his own world by sleep, a high-pitched voice disturbed it and caused him to snap out of it.

"_Gee, we lost again. What a shame._"

The lower voice was not amused.

"**Will you just shut up, already?**"

"_Hey, I was only explaining the obvious! Gosh!_"

"**Well the truth doesn't need to be told, anyway. Besides, what good am I, anyway? I can't use a Sonido, even a stupid Cero like the rest of my comrades, so I don't even know why Lord Aizen decided to choose me in the first place!**"

The higher-voice head only looked at him in disgust.

"_Lord Aizen chose us for what we can do. We absorb other Hollows to our advantage; he was interested in us in the very beginning!_"

The lower-voice head did not feel any better.

"**Just face it; I'm just a despised Gillian who turned into an Arrancar at his early ages. There are still plenty of other Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes with unique powers in Hueco Mundo and it will be a matter of time before he replaces me. Face it; I'm only #9 in the Espada, the least lethal.**"

"_Don't worry, you're #9, but Yammy is #10, which obviously proves you are strong and successful!__**"**_

The lower-voice head was still dissatisfied and turned away.

"**Are you blind, you idiot? Haven't you noticed his number when he released his Resurreccion? It turned to #0, that's what! He's been hiding his true power all this time, which places me in dead last again! I have shown the best of my abilities and I still don't have enough power to defeat even Szayel Apporo!**"

The higher-voice head only floated without expression.

"**Face reality, already. It only takes one slice of a zanpakuto on the glass which encases both of us to make me fall. You're not making me feel any better, so will you just shut up and leave me alone for a while?"**

"_Very well…I'll let you suffer your own problems, even though they're mine as well…_"

"**Yeah, yeah."**

Aaroniero just layed in thought with a bitter rage over the Espada for the constant mocking and bullying he received from them. All he did over the hours that passed was imagining what he would do if he had powers equivalent to the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. He didn't plan to begrudgingly betray the Espada, for it would be foolish to challenge all of them at once, but just to prove he can handle any obstacle that appears before him in tougher missions. After the hours passed, he felt bored and depressed that he removes the glove that sealed his zanpakuto on his left hand, a horrifying piece of flesh with a hole in the middle and tentacles surrounding it, but it didn't take long for him to realize he was hearing a voice in his room. "Hehehe…..you're a failure!..."


	2. Chapter 2: Bargain

Well, here's my next chapter to my story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Bargain

"**What in the world?" **Aaroniero spazed out and jumped from his bed as the echoing voice lingered in his head. He gazed around the room, but no shadow or figure was around. He was suspecting the higher-voice head was the cause of his hallucination, but he wasn't stupid; he knew they could both hear it. Suspecting failure in the last battle was screwing with his mind, he decided to lie in his bed again, but the same mutant-like voice was heard again moments later.

"Hehehe…failure…"

This time he readied himself in case of danger and ventured around the dark areas of his room, but just the same, no Hollow was present. Feeling as though he isn't getting anywhere by just looking, he shouted to the voice that preludes his torment.

"_Who is there?" "_**Show yourself, coward!**"

With surprise, the voice responded back.

"Hehehe…who's showing who, freak?"

Aaroniero was getting ticked off with unanswered questions and continuous insults.

"**Don't mock me!**" "_Answer my question; who are you?_"

The voice only sighed in disbelief and decided to cooperate with his question.

"I thought you would recognize my voice when you heard it."

"_How would we know?_" "**We've never even heard a strange voice like yours before!**"

"Well, that's not the case, apparently. It's me…your zanpakuto."

Aaroniero was shocked and taken back at his response.

"_My…zanpakuto?_""**Strange; I've heard of Soul Reapers talking with their zanpakutos, but I've never seen an Arrancar doing that.**"

The voice only snickered at his statement.

"You can be surprised by what any kind of soul's zanpakuto can do."

Aaroniero, still taken back, decided to lie back down on his bed.

"So, lost another battle, have you? Doesn't it suck to always be a loser, since you can't use your powers in broad daylight?"

Aaroniero was not amused again and fell back into depression.

"_Oh, how wonderful._" "**Now even my own zanpakuto is mocking my flaws!**"

"Do not worry; I have been observing what is wrong with your powers. You just haven't reached your peak of power as a Gillian and didn't fully develop as an Arrancar, which is causing you to make your weakness evident; a fatal factor in your case."

Aaroniero continued to look at his zanpakuto as it explains his situation.

"I am the source of your power; whenever I eat any soul, depending on how powerful it is, I become stronger as well with you, little by little though. You should already know that info, but my motives and hidden abilities are completely different than yours."

"_How so?_" "**What ARE your motives?**"

"How about this; I transfer my spare powers to you every time I eat powerful Hollows, so you can achieve your full potential and have potent abilities that will surpass even a Vasto Lorde."

" _A Vasto Lorde, huh? I'm not sure._" "**Will there be any dire consequences involved?**"

"I wouldn't say dire, but I could maybe flip some rules to provide us with all the power we could have. Some could come back at you, but there will be nothing you can't handle with your newly-found omnipotent powers. Take all the time you need to make your final decision and see where it may lead you."

"_One more question._" "**How will you and I use our powers when we can't use it in daylight?**"

"Hehehe…you'll see when you follow my plan. Like I said, conclude your thought."

Aaroniero was intrigued at his persuasion, but little doubt was present within him as well. He never thought an evolution for a Menos Grande after they turn into an Arrancar was possible, since their powers would come to a halt when they reach their limit. He didn't take it to much consideration, though, since his greed for power increased significantly and overcame that doubt. With the help of his zanpakuto, he could have the chance to reach the rank of #1, Primera Espada, and prove to the others that he is not insignificant and meek. Aaroniero concluded his thinking and came to with his decision.

"**I'll do it.**"


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Awesome! Here's Chapter 3, where the action NOW starts to begin! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Betrayal

Aaroniero stood in the deepest area of his room, where the dark atmosphere was everywhere, and awaited his zanpakuto's objective to take effect.

"Now, Aaroniero, there are plenty of strong Hollows that Aizen probably has a surplus on, so how about we go snatch some around Las Noches."

Aaroniero now questioned its plan to become powerful.

"_Okay, now I'm not so sure about this._" **"I mean, if I do capture some of Lord Aizen's troops, won't all of Las Noches rebel against me?** "_It could mean instant death; believe me._" "**I don't want to see ANY of the Espada's bad sides, if you know what I mean.**"

His zanpakuto only laughed at the sound of that statement.

"Man, you worry too much, Aaroniero. Relax; even though there might be a shortage of troops and Hollows in his so-called army, you will become extremely powerful; the Espada shall fall before you! Nothing will stand in your way!"

Aaroniero was now intrigued at the thought of that explanation.

"Now…summon me!"

He pulled out a long trident-like weapon from his zanpakuto, which is also a zanpakuto, called Nejibana; it belonged to a certain Soul Reaper lieutenant Aaroniero consumed ages ago. With his right arm, he lifted Nejibana to the skies and cries out with his bubbly voice,

"**Devour, Glotoneria**!"

A purple aura of spiritual energy appeared as a large purple mass quickly expanded and developed directly under him. As his arm lowered, he now appeared with a giant mound of purple flesh with dark, bulging eyes and tentacles around it; it moved around to get the feel of slugging around the surface again.

"Finally…I am free of my prison!"

Aaroniero gave Glotoneria a weird and concerned look as he exclaimed that phrase.

"**What do you mean 'free of my prison', if I may ask**?"

Glotoneria laughed deeply as it gave a sinister look at him.

"Alright, fool, I'll explain it to you, if you can understand!"

Two tentacles appeared before Aaroniero and tied him around with his arms now stuck to his hips and with surprise, Glotoneria detached him from its slimy hide and held him before its creepy, smiling face. Aaroniero was confused and scared at the weird situation occurring to him.

"Now, listen up. I am alive now, because of the minds of the souls you have consumed have accumulated into one. Your inner greed provided me the opportunity to comply with you so you would give me this form! Because of your consumption of 35,000 Hollows and jealousy of power, you have given me the ultimate opportunity as the essence of your zanpakuto to consume and absorb powers and make them my own!"

Aaroniero started to feel the sense of worry, but wanted his agreement to stay firm.

"W_-well then, could you at least keep your promise then?_" "**Come on, make me powerful!**"

Glotoneria drooled profusely as he moved him closer to its ugly face.

"I never said the deal was off, but remember this little fact. Since I am a part of you, Aaroniero, the deal would be going to me! I will consume more Hollows to increase my powers tenfold; you shall be the base of my power!"

"_You won't get away with this! The Espada will know about this!_" "**You piece of crap! No!**"

Aaroniero violently struggled, but with no avail as he was pulled into its wide, purple mouth. As Glotoneria swallowed, it felt the power flowing in it as he slowly expands a fraction bigger than its previous size and unexpectedly shoots out two giant tentacle arms from his sides. Glotoneria hollers in joy as it swings his two arms to the wall behind him, shattering it and letting sunlight in, but surprisingly, its powers don't dissipate.

"This is only the start of my power-hungry rampage! I shall become even more powerful and I will not stop until I have consumed ALL of Hueco Mundo! AHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dominance

Hello, again! Sorry I took a while for an update, but here's Chapter 4!

Brief synopsis: Aaroniero was frustrated due to his obtained failures in battle until his lust for power caused his zanpakuto to awaken. His zanpakuto bribed him to join it for conquest and power, so Aaroniero decided to cooperate. Aaroniero was fooled to release it and got eaten to form its powers . Now we shall see what's happening outside of that incident right now.

Chapter 4: Dominance

"What are you talking about, you twig-thin smiling freak? I already called it! I am the one to deserve that Hollow!"

Nnoitra Gilga, the tallest Espada with an eye patch on his left eye, only chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah, dream on, Baldy! You need to have your ears checked, because I am the one who called dibs on it first!

"Why don't you just shut your trap and let me take it already!"

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you since I was preparing my zanpakuto to bring down the Hollow and the stubborn moron who's bugging me!"

Yammy Llargo, the largest in muscle and most short-tempered Espada, had steam coming out from his ears as he heard that statement. They both kept ranting on about who gets their slow moving enemy that's approaching toward them. A Gillian from the Forest of Menos appeared close enough to where it was in range to annihilate them both. It opened its mouth, attempting to fire its Cero, but just when the charge was ready, a swift cut appeared on the middle of the Menos Grande, splitting him, and causing it to fall to the dusty sands of Hueco Mundo. Nnoitra and Yammy look in shock as they see a figure coming toward them from the dusty air now caused by it. An Arrancar with pale skin, black hair, and his Hollow mask part on the side of his head now only stands there, glaring at both of them with his deep jade eyes.

"Ulquiorra, why did you have to butt in? I could have handled it!"

Nnoitra looked at Yammy with a stern face, but smiled at the thought he had.

"Oh really, pony-tail boy. Seems to me you were so fixated to pick a fight with me rather than your so-called opponent!"

"Pony-tail boy?"

Yammy attempted to draw his zanpakuto, but Nnoitra prepared to make Yammy fall with his crescent axe-like zanpakuto he always carries behind his back. As they both charged at each other, both eager to fight, Ulquiorra appears on Yammy's side and struck him on his stomach, making him fly across Nnoitra with his increased speed he created and landed on his face on the ground as he comes to a halt. Nnoitra turns around and laughs at the sight of Yammy's pose, but stops abruptly as Ulquiorra dashes at him and deals a blow on his stomach as well. Nnoitra drops his zanpakuto and falls on his knees as pain surges throughout his body.

"You idiots. While you both were unfocused and bickering about the matter before you, that Gillian could have obliterated you both with ease."

"Excuse me Ulquiorra, but I'm not the type to be defeated by weak Ceros coming from pathetic Gillians."

"What if it was a Soul Reaper then, Nnoitra? You would then at least place some intention to focus on that. If that was an actual situation, you and Yammy could have suffered from a non-acceptable loss."

Nnoitra only looked at him with anger in his eyes. He knew he could take down even a Captain with little effort, but he's not proving that to Ulquiorra. Yammy just continued to lie on the sand.

"With that performance, maybe I should report to Lord Aizen what just happened…"

Yammy piked his head up at that comment.

"Come on, Ulquiorra! Be reasonable!"

Nnoitra violently wheezed and struggled to regain his stance, while Yammy was continuing to grovel. At that moment, Ulquiorra sensed an uneasy feeling as he turned his head toward Las Noches.

"Hey, I know that look on your face, Ulquiorra. What are you sensing?"

Ulquiorra turned around to see another Arrancar, one with spiky blue hair and the Hollow mask on the left side of his jaw, standing before him.

"It is nothing, Grimmjow. It was good of you to come, since those two are now immobilized."

"What happened there? They were screwing around AND up?"

"That's correct. I need you to drag them back to the headquarters. I will then be responsible for your meal at that new café Lord Aizen entreated us with."

Grimmjow smiled at that offer.

"Well, well Ulquiorra, you turning soft on me? Oh well; can't refuse that deal!"

Grimmjow grabbed the neck collars from both Yammy and Nnoitra and dragged them along the ground as they flailed around in embarrassment.

"LET GO OF ME, GRIMMJOW! YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"I'm also not thrilled about this! If I could move and if you were doing this to me right now, you'd be dead in one second!"

"Will you just shut up, you two brainless knuckleheads? I'm bringing you back home, even if it means I'll knock you both out in the process!"

As the group went their way to the direction of Las Noches, Ulquiorra just stood right where he was, looking at the direction to where Aaroniero's lair was.

"Strange; I wonder what caused an increase of spiritual pressure near the room of Espada #9. Maybe it was just a training session with another Espada member for him."

Ulquiorra continued to ponder, but shrugged it off for now and used Sonido to catch up to the others as they approach near the doors of Las Noches.


	5. Chapter 5: Fun

Next chapter completed! Caution for a little violence, but it's nothing you can't handle! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Fun

The world is a dark, sinister place, but not as shady as the home of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo, where the white sands drift under the crescent moon in the pure sable skies. Hollows roam throughout the land, scavenging mainly for power, but only the strongest kind of Hollow, the Arrancars, are able to live in the large, massive premises of Las Noches, the only known fortress in Hueco Mundo. Hollows and Arrancars mainly fight and devour whatever they can come upon for their sake of survival, but that fact doesn't mean they don't know the definition of fun.

The Arrancars, mainly Fraccion, since the rules depicted it was only them and Espada exclusive, wait in awe as the door opens to the newly-found café Aizen had given unto them, named Casa Hueco. The Fraccion charged right in to take their places, hoping for the decent, or perhaps even better, meals on their menus. The Espada, though could care less since they have their own methods of entertainment, entered into the same café and claimed their own spots as classy, yet dark, music was playing. Ulquiorra was located next to a wall where only one light hovered and Zommari, Espada #7, sat to where the most drinks were. Barragan, Espada #2, and Harribel, Espada #3, took their seats at the back corner of the big room, only to spectate. Barragan's Fraccion remained at his side, awaiting their commands, but Harribel's Fraccion, however, shout in excitement as the rest of the Espada show their skills in the game room. There were multiple ideas for entertainment in the game room, like darts, cards, Extreme Horseshoe, and the current game they're playing, Bala Bowling. It was on the tenth frame right now. The score was nearly tied, other than Szayel Apporo, since he was more into research than physical activities. Nnoitra was ahead by 22 points when Yammy reaped in his second strike.

"YEAH! That puts me ahead of you, Nnoitra!"

"Oh, shut up, you bloated idiot!"

Grimmjow immediately received a strike just as Yammy got out of play and struck 9 pins down with his second throw and only had one shot left. He threw his last Bala at the one pin. The Bala bumped into the pin on the side, causing it to spin rapidly, but was able to still retain its place, resulting with Yammy winning by 3 points.

"What? Crap; this game's rigged!"

"Aw, ashamed I left you guys in the dust? Hahaha!"

"That's it! Shut your trap and think fast!"

Grimmjow threw a right hook on Yammy's face, causing him to crash into the wall beside him, leaving a fine outline on the wall. Yammy felt his face and with blood now on his hands, Yammy immediately lunged toward Grimmjow and punched with such force on his stomach. With blood leaking out from his mouth, Grimmjow brings his fists up, provoking Yammy to come at him. Punches flew and kicks were swung, leaving only minor injuries, though, because of their tough, external skin. Nnoitra became amused at the sight.

"Hehehe… this could become quite interesting for me. Tesra, take my sword. I want a little fun with hand-to-hand combat."

Tesra, Nnoitra's Fraccion, takes his zanpakuto and without hesitation, grabs Szayel Apporo, and enters the brutal melee. Furniture fragments flew everywhere, along with the sounds of punches and encouraging screams from the Fraccion echoing in the café. The brawl lasted for a gruesome 10 minutes and as they all attempted to charge their Ceros, a brown one grazed over their heads and obliterated the wall by them. They all look in the direction to where the Cero came from and they see the bartender's arm sticking out in front of them.

"Fight's over! Don't let it happen again or else when another brawl breaks out again, I'll be sure my Cero won't miss the next time!"

The Espada in the fight, now battered and bruised, returned to their usual seats without a word, except Nnoitra, who in fact loved every moment of it. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra sat there, still thinking about the increase of spiritual power coming from Aaroniero's room, until a female Arrancar came out from behind and hugged him with her long sleeves and covered his eyes with her long, greenish hair. Ulquiorra made no reaction.

"Heeey, Ulquiorra. Would you mind getting me a drink, pleeaase?"

Ulquiorra made no response. Her face now changed and now put her hands on his shoulders and shook him vigorously like a dog with a chew toy.

"Come on, Ulquiorra, snap out of it! At least hold up your end of the relationship!"

Finally, Ulquiorra began to speak.

"Sun-Sun, do you notice one of our fellow comrades missing?"

She gazed around the room, not really caring, but was stumped at the question.

"Usually, Espada #9 would not turn down opportunities like this, but yet his presence is not known yet and the night is already almost over."

Sun-Sun stays with him, but shakes it off, since she really had no other interest with other Espada members.

"Well, maybe he just got a certain sickness or something. Now will you get me my drink?"

Ulquiorra looked at her with no expression. He knew she was dodging what he was explaining to her.

"Sun-Sun, by this time, you should already know that we Arrancars, or any other Hollow, are not susceptible to earthly ailments."

Out of nowhere, Zommari appears before them with bright redness on his face.

"Hello, Ulgi *hic* orra. Isn't zis a wonderful place to *hic* find your own amusement?"

Ulquiorra stands up and puts one hand on Zommari's shoulder.

"Zommari, you might have exceeded your limit on what you can contain for your liquor. Maybe you should return back to your own solitude…"

Zommari just looks at them and with a big, drunken smile, walks unsteadily toward the door.

"Okay. *hic* I'll let you two crazy lovebirds *hic* do your thang!"

Ulquiorra only stands there as Zommari slams the door, causing his hair to flow a little with the wind. He and Sun-Sun then find themselves looking at each other.

"Man, what a freak!"

"Yes, he has had one cup too many. Now then, what can I get for you, Sun-Sun?"


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency

Chapter 6: Emergency

Even though the time was getting late, the fiesta continued to be fueled as the Espada and their Fraccion enjoy themselves in Casa Hueco, other than Zommari; since he was highly intoxicated, he had to slink away from the entertainment in order to not provoke any problems.

"Bah, exceeding over my *hic* limit… I can *hic* drink any amount I want to! Our wonderful Lord Aizen entreated us that café because we *hic* fight hard, unlike those Priveron Espada and *hic* the Exequias and the rest of the army. I didn't need him to *hic* tell me otherwise, so I don't know why *burp* I'm leaving! Oh well, might as well get some sleep…"

He walks unsteadily toward the right direction, but since he wasn't thinking straight, he walks past his room and continues onward. He walks out of the main perimeter of Las Noches and continues on the long rock passage in the part of Hueco Mundo where the sun was always shining. The door ahead of him opens and since he was now tired and didn't care where he stood, he enters, unaware he stepped foot into Aaroniero's domain.

The door closed tight behind him. Zommari's impaired vision is screwing with his head, since the area was dark where he was and the drinks were still in effect. With effort, he notices, but could barely see a large mass of purple flesh directly in front of him and recognizes who it was. Thinking it was his room, Zommari was not happy seeing his presence.

"Hey Aaroniero, what are you doing in my *hic* room? Why are you in here?"

Glotoneria gave him a confused, freaky look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this is MY room."

"Don't play jokes on me and leave or I will really *burp* give it to ya!"

"Heh, good luck with that…"

They looked at each other; only the sounds of rustling noises echo inside the dark room.

"Very well then. Gemelos Sonido!"

Zommari prepared himself for his Gemelos Sonido, but falls to the floor with a thud and enters in a coma, since the overdose of alcohol got the better of him. One tentacle proceeded toward the fallen Espada, picked him up, and moved him toward Glotoneria's face.

"Espada #7, huh? Looks like something happened to him…oh well. Better for me and my conquest!"

It set Zommari on its dark, lumpy tongue and with one swallow, it expanded again, much bigger than when it swallowed Aaroniero. Since Zommari contained more power than Aaroniero, Glotoneria would received more power than what he got with Aaroniero when it consumed him. With Zommari now swallowed, Glotoneria's eyes began to change form; the bulging eyes preceded back into its body and changed into black Egyptian eyes, rotated from the point up, still on the sides of its head.

"That was simple. With Espada #7's power, I shall easily overthrow any opponent that dares to confront me! Let my conquest begin!"

With one forceful shove, Glotoneria's massive size caused itself to break through Aaroniero's doors and into the main perimeters of Las Noches. With no one noticing, since the Arrancar army was at a different section of the castle, Glotoneria caused the walls to collapse as it slugged its way into the interior of the giant castle, but it didn't care who would notice it; it was wanted to complete its main goal.

The entertainment was over. With the Arrancars exhausted due to all of the excitement that occurred in the café, they all returned back to their rooms and returned to what they do best. A watchful eye appeared from the shadows as Szayel Apporo proceeded into his domain. In his room it contained a laboratory for mainly to study Hollows and as Szayel Apporo approached his latest experiments, he pulled out a sliver of his dinner and threw it into the cage that contained them. He chuckles as he watches the tiny Hollows pulling the meat apart and swallowing it whole.

"Hehehe…do not worry, my soon-to-be Fraccion. Flourish until you grow to your greatest potential!"

As Szayel Apporo turned to check out his other experiments, he was staring face-to-face with the hideous, fleshy face of Glotoneria. He moved his sight behind it and notices the door to his room crumbled to the floor. He questioned why he didn't hear what just happened and focus on his surroundings, but he found it unimportant for now. He had to deal with what-he-thought-to-be Aaroniero first.

"You're going to fix that, aren't you, Aaroniero?"

Tentacles flew at the end of his question, but Szayel Apporo's quick motives enabled him to evade being ensnared.

"I guess not. If that's the case, I guess I'll just have to punish you for it!"

Figuring he'd do the same since Aaroniero was in his Resurreccion, he inserted his zanpakuto into his mouth.

"Sip, Fornicaras!"

Spiritual energy glowed around the room and as it settled, a twisted figure with long nails and wearing a dress-like apparel appeared in front of it.

"Don't worry, Aaroniero. You won't feel it coming to you!"

He moved fast and latched onto Glotoneria with one of his "wings" and appeared in front of it again when he got done sampling a little piece of it.

"A doll has been made of you, Aaroniero. Better watch out!"

The doll attempted to be formed, but strangely, a doll of Glotoneria appeared in his hand.

"What is this? I should have created one of Aaroniero!"

Glotoneria groggily laughs at his statement. Szayel Apporo opens up the doll and finds mostly gunk in it. As he looks at Glotoneria after scanning the doll, but didn't completely search the doll, he suddenly becomes paralyzed and falls to his knees.

"W-what is happening? How are you doing this?"

Glotoneria continues to laugh at Szayel Apporo's confusion.

"Just think about it, Espada #8. See these eyes? They contain the ability to take control of the opponent before me!"

"But that's what Espada #7 does!"

"Exactly! I consumed him and obtained his ability, which was very essential for my new fighting skills against small fries like you! Well now that you're immobilized, time for a fine meal to begin around this place, starting with you!"

Tentacles swarmed and wrapped around him and as he was moving closer to its mouth, with a little willpower left, Szayel Apporo pressed an emergency switch that activated an alarm siren to sound around the area before he got eaten by him. Figuring he was eaten, Szayel Apporo thought he could possess his nervous system, but since Glotoneria didn't have a nervous system, his motive was proven unsuccessful and he only watched as he oozed deeper in his tight narrow innards.

A problem came to Glotoneria at that very moment, though. It realized there was now a situation that could hinder its plans to become the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo. Las Noches is now in alert!


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

Hello! Sorry I took a while but here is Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Realization

Without haste, the Arrancars equipped their zanpakutos and commenced their lookout around Las Noches's perimeters. Only Starrk and Ulquiorra remained behind, however, since a colossal and powerful army would be enough to handle a few targets they would consider insignificant trash. Starrk continued to sleep in his room, while Ulquiorra listened to whatever is going on outside from the entrance of his domain. None were worried.

As the Arrancars approach a large area with multiple columns near the exit of Las Noches, they get a weird vibe as they hear rubble collapsing from the corridors. When they turned to where the source of the noise was, they received a disturbed feeling as they see the large purple pile of flesh slug with effort across the narrow corridors. Due to its immense size, it created a cave-in on some parts on the passageways, causing difficult means of escape for the tiny soldiers. Only the entrance was clear, but it laid a giant tentacle by it, causing no one to enter or exit at the time. The Arrancars begin their assault, but the creature only laughs as they continued to cut through its exterior skin.

"Hahaha! Pathetic little runts. Those puny swords will get you nowhere! Sucks to be you right now!"

Multiple tentacles begin to slither their way through the open areas on its skin and counter every thrust from the Arrancars' weapons. It roared vigorously as it ensnared at least three or four of the Arrancars with ease and shoves them into its gaping maw. They all look in horror as it expanded again, bigger than what it was since it consumed a number of them equal to what the Espada had. A light purple aura began glowing around it, showing a high amount of spiritual power within it. A high amount of spiritual pressure caused the whole army to drop to their knees.

"All of you… you all shall give me power! HAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra sensed what was occurring at the moment, so he immediately went forth to identify the mysterious being. Starrk was too lazy to get up, however.

"I know that spiritual pressure… I've sensed it earlier when I was outside of this castle…"

With an excellent sense of direction, Ulquiorra dashes into the room and gazes upward to see Glotoneria flipping the last of the soldiers into its mouth. It sensed Ulquiorra's presence from behind and knew that was no ordinary opponent. Before Glotoneria could react, Ulquiorra landed a huge thrust on its drooping back, which caused a giant hole to appear on it. Just when Ulquiorra began another forceful blow, tentacles shot out from the hole, ready to bind the opponent, but he dodges all of them and appeared on one of the columns by Sonido. Though Ulquiorra had no idea that Aaroniero was not present, he was ready to initiate his way of killing him. Glotoneria only smiled.

"Now that's not good… you made a hole on my back. No matter; I can cover it up."

"Aaroniero, what is the meaning of your ridiculous actions? Have you no fear of retaliation and judgment from us?"

Sparks continued to fly as they passed their piercing glances at each other.

"Heh, you can't intimidate me, Espada #4, Ulquiorra Schiffer! I've already devoured the army of Las Noches with no mark on me. I've also seen what some of the Espada could do and it did not impress me. Amusing, yes, but still not impressive. Another thing, your blows were nothing but a passing wind!"

"Is that how strong you think you really are? Very well, Aaroniero, I'll end this immediately."

"Will you, now? All right then, try!"

Ulquiorra jumped swiftly to the top of it, but was shocked to see that Aaroniero was not located there. A giant tentacle came down at him when he was distracted, causing him to fall to the ground. A huge crater was made by that motive, but Ulquiorra got up with no lingering effects on him.

"Aaroniero, where are you hiding? This is not possible that you are at another location on your Resurreccion."

A slight tone of anger came from his vague look, but Glotoneria only laughed at what he said.

"Didn't you realize it when you dashed on top of me? I caused his disappearance! Sucked for him, but proved to be a major asset to my plans. I finally received the chance to become powerful enough to take on any being that dares to challenge me! I caused it; HE was obsolete, since he only proved to get in my way! With that said, prepare to become food!"

Tentacles swarmed around Ulquiorra, attempting to grab him again. Just as they began to attack, swift figures came along and sliced the tentacles into thick pieces. Ulquiorra turned to look and saw Rudobon and the Exequias fighting off Glotoneria.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, we shall take care of this matter at the moment. You gather some of the remaining forces and have at your chance to retaliate. Go!"

Ulquiorra thought at that moment; even though he could have handled the situation by himself, he wanted to gather the information on what the origin of Glotoneria was. With swift motives, he snatched a piece of a tentacle and made his way to the exit.

"Very well, Rudobon. I leave this matter in your hands."

"Don't disappoint us!"

As Ulquiorra left the room, the Exequias charged with no hesitation, but Glotoneria only looked at each one of them, grinning at his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

Chapter 8: Meeting

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, but we've analyzed this sample twice already and its DNA and characteristic qualities are just the same as Aaroniero's."

"That could be the case… well, do you at least have any information on how it originated?"

"No, we don't. This is only a small sample, anyway, so we can't really conclude anything about this perplexing situation. Only Szayel Apporo may know how it happened, but he's gone missing ever since the alarm beacon began alerting Las Noches."

Ulquiorra only stared at the floor, knowing that information will not be coming at that time.

"I see…you have my thanks for your time…"

"Anytime, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra only paced around the entrance of the Research Room, pondering about the last quote Glotoneria said to him. The situation was complex enough, but now he feels he is getting nowhere in that matter. He then tilted his head downward, just looking at the hilt of his zanpakuto, still confused.

"I do not understand. I never thought a zanpakuto could even come alive. Would it be just a matter of time before our zanpakutos take over our willpower and bodies to fulfill their personal desires?"

The moment after Ulquiorra moved his head back up, a messenger appeared before him with panting breath and a battered form.

"Sir…message..The Exequias cannot hold out for *pant* *pant* much longer. They can hold that beast off about half an hour if they're careful. I barely escaped to tell you since…*cough* I almost got eaten…"

With the message sent, the young Arrancar fell to the floor unconscious due to the lack of energy within him. Ulquiorra was not surprised at the statement, but with the problem now at hand, measures in his head must be taken to ensure the rampage ceases to spread.

"An emergency meeting must be held NOW…"

The Espada entered the round room; only Ulquiorra was there at the time, since he was the one leading the operation. There were a few questions on what the meeting was about, but it grew quiet eventually. As all talking died down, Ulquiorra began to speak.

"My fellow Espada, we are facing a certain conflict ahead of us. One of our fellow Espada has used his Resurreccion and is now continuing his movement around the castle, consuming any Hollow he can come upon."

The Espada only looked at each other and noticed only three other Espada were missing. Grimmjow was the first to speak.

"Consuming Hollows, huh? Sounds like something Aaroniero would mainly do."

"That would be the case."

"Then would it be possible that he intended to betray the Arrancar army just to prove he's the most powerful Arrancar in Hueco Mundo?"

"That is not the reason, Grimmjow. Aaroniero is not that idiotic to just try and succeed against us."

"Then what was it? I and the rest of the Espada here would like to know now!"

"Very well; just listen. You might doubt the information I'm about to present to you, but I must give it to you now. It was not Aaroniero, but…his zanpakuto, Glotoneria."

The Espada gave each other a confused look, but Starrk and Harribel remained at their current mental status; Harribel sat there without a word and Starrk continued to sleep, without surprise, but Ulquiorra knew he was listening. Yammy was the next to speak.

"Impossible! Such an action like a zanpakuto coming alive cannot be done for us Hollows!"

"Well, it spoke to me, saying that he was obsolete and it was the one arousing the action. I even looked on the top of it to find Aaroniero, but he wasn't located there as he usually was. I believe no facts were misinformed."

Barragan began to involve himself now.

"Do you suppose that the other two got into that situation then, Zommari and Szayel Apporo? Does that explain why they're both not here?"

"It is most likely that tragedy fell upon them; that is why his Resurreccion appeared different."

Nnoitra, although he was uninterested in battling a weakling, decided to play along in their little conversation.

"Well I just say we kill that weakling and get it over with. He annoyed us enough before, but now he's really pushing it."

Grimmjow agreed with what was coming from Nnoitra's mouth.

"He's right, Ulquiorra. Who knows what may happen if we just let that thing devour the whole castle. Besides, wouldn't killing Aaroniero end the problem anyway, since both his zanpakuto and he are the same? "

"Those facts do appear to be true."

Only Harribel had a different saying in the matter.

"Not that I care, but what about our other fellow Espada? Are they going to die as well as Aaroniero?"

Nnoitra became peeved at that question.

"I don't give a crap, Harribel! Besides, I've been feeling an increase of spiritual pressure coming from him, so my interest to battle him has increased a little. I'm not going to waste any more time talking now; I want to test it out for myself."

"I have nothing more to say then…"

As Nnoitra made his way out the door, the Espada stood up from their seats as they prepared to exit from the room as well. Ulquiorra waited at the edge of the entrance, dismissing the Espada from the meeting.

"So it's agreed then. Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada #9, must die before any more havoc wreaks Las Noches."

Yammy charged from his spot, trying to get first shots at him.

"Finally I get to have some fun around here! Time to kill that runt!"

But before Yammy could make his way out, Ulquiorra put his arm by the door, preventing him from leaving.

"Yammy, you and Starrk have been assigned to guard the palace if anything were to occur. We shall clean up the trash around here."

"What? Come on! What fun is that, just guarding the castle?"

"No comments or questions, Yammy. Do as you are told."

"Teh, how boring…"

As Yammy exited the room, the rest of the Espada followed and began to dash through the corridors, beginning their assault.


	9. Chapter 9: Caution

Well, people, here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Caution

Trouble began just when the Espada began their assault. The Exequias fell one by one, helpless by its power, into the gaping maw of Glotoneria. It laughed deeply and weird as it threw Rudobon in, causing the ceiling to be on the brink of collapse due to its new immense size. As the remaining Espada, other than Yammy and Starrk, rushed in to intervene on its meal, they each dashed to a specific location as Glotoneria turned violently for room, swinging his giant tentacles around in the process. The tentacles headed right toward them, but the Espada were able to dodge them as it obliterated a section of the wall behind them. As it finished turning, it only smiled as it saw Barragan raising his big bushy eyebrow at it.

"Boy, you sure are enormous and putrid!"

Glotoneria only continued to smile, but it listened to his comment.

"Aw, such a nice compliment from Espada #2. Too bad I can't eat it!"

Grimmjow stepped toward it on its side and Glotoneria shifted its other eye, looking directly at him.

"Hey, Glotone-diarrhea! What's the big idea eating up our fellow Arrancars and destroying our castle? You may not have a brain already, but I must say that's pretty stupid of you right now!"

"Well, if you want to know, Espada #6, good luck trying to defeat me, because of what I have inside me at the moment, you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Grimmjow lunges toward Glotoneria with his zanpakuto unsheathed, but a fast moving tentacle grabs him on the leg and throws him on the hard surface, creating a giant crater in the room. He felt it, but manages to shake it off and stood where he was at before.

"Give up all hope, Espada! I've practically consumed all of Las Noches, but those Gillians only provided a small portion of energy for me; it's disgraceful! I did, though, enjoy the other two Espada though, since they were packed with energy. Now I contain the power to crush any opponent that gets in the way of my triumph. You all will make a nice meal; it's chow time for me!"

Smaller tentacles wiggled their way through its slimy flesh and strangely, with the speed of an Arrancar's Sonido, they moved quickly toward the Espada, but with quick thinking, they evaded the upcoming tentacles. They all collided and annihilated the other section of the wall, which caused the roof and walls to collapse on Glotoneria. The Espada were certain that Glotoneria couldn't have survive that, but it changed their thoughts by throwing the debris away from it. The Espada now looked at it with a puzzled look, since they don't know why its powers haven't dissipated yet.

"Well, that certainly was unintended, but stuff happens when you're battling the strongest Arrancars in Las Noches."

Ulquiorra had an answer in mind when he was reminded of Aaroniero's weakness.

"Maybe swallowing Aaroniero gave it the power to resist any form of light, since Aaroniero isn't outside."

Nnoitra only sneered as it witnessed its destructive might.

"Bah, how pathetic. Sure he may have turned a large room in Las Noches into rubble, but will it meet up with my standards?"

Grimmjow was still enraged at the thoughts he was currently having.

"Why should I care? I'm going to kill that worthless creature for all the humiliation it caused me!"

"I wouldn't suggest it Grimmjow…"

As Grimmjow made his second attempt to cut Glotoneria up, paying no heed to Ulquiorra's warning, he repetitively dodged every tentacle coming toward him and finally slashed through its purple hide. Glotoneria only guffawed as it patched and sealed the cuts Grimmjow caused, then ensnared both of his legs and brought him up.

"Was that it? I knew you were the most rowdy, but come on! I expected more from you!"

Grimmjow was not amused at that statement, which forced him to stick his arm out toward Glotoneria's mouth; a dark red ball began to form on his palm.

"Well then, if you want more, you got it! Cero!"

Out from his hand, a large red beam shot out toward Glotoneria, but Grimmjow became astonished and confused as it swallowed his whole Cero. It wiggled around, having Grimmjow think his Cero took its toll, but…

"Cherry flavored!"

Grimmjow now found himself in a tight situation as Glotoneria moved him closer to its open mouth. He violently beat and struggled at the tentacles, but failed to see that they had let go. Just before Glotoneria was about to consume Grimmjow, a giant bird-like cyclone struck its side, which sent it flying and letting Grimmjow go in the process. As Glotoneria picked itself up and saw three Arrancars; a man with a mustache and a van-dyke beard, a purple haired girl, and a man with an orange afro, appeared in its sight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Priveron Espada…"


	10. Chapter 10: Destruction

Hereeeeee's Chapter 10! By the way, I had Dordoni say something in Spanish. Criatura=creature Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Destruction

The three Priveron Espada approached the grotesque beast, but Glotoneria only scoffs at their future demise. They all prepare themselves now with their weapons drawn, while the others just stood back to watch, in hopes of not having to do any work, while Nnoitra cracked up at Grimmjow's ultimate failure.

"My, that was a fine kick you laid on me, Dordoni; you even tossed me into the air. But yet, it wasn't enough to pin me down, sadly."

"Hmhmhm… I did not intend to take you out with that weak blow, criatura; it was only a test to see how sturdy you really were, despite your current size."

"Or so it would appear…"

Cirrucci, one of the three Priveron Espada, was eager, not by wanting to fight, but more of doing other important things, other than wasting time battling a giant "blob".

"Come on, already! Let's just beat up that pile of crap and get it over with! Rip off, Golondrina!"

Cirrucci now appeared before Glotoneria with giant wings and a long tail behind her. Gantenbainne, another Priveron Espada, allowed himself to get involved in the matter as well.

"It's not honorable to fight you three against one, but I'm willing to go with what they all are up to!"

He now appeared with armored plates around his back and arms, his hands now resembling dragon heads. Though now the Arrancars are in their released forms, Glotoneria's mood was unchanged. It actually encouraged them to fight.

"Fine, then; this should be fun!"

Meanwhile on the sidelines, the last of the messengers appeared before Ulquiorra, only to watch the three Priveron Espada preparing to face off against Glotoneria.

"Sir, shouldn't we do something about this situation? I mean, who knows what could happen! Even though Lord Aizen may be gone with Tosen and Gin, he will most certainly not be pleased about the damage sustained on his castle!"

"Leave them be. Their fate has been decided now by their own choices. We'll be sure to intervene if this battle is proven to be a failure to them."

On a building in Las Noches appeared Harribel and two of her Fraccion, Apache and Mila-Rose, only to watch the fight go on. Apache was confused about the whole situation.

"Master Harribel, how was it that Aaroniero or that 'thing' jacked itself up to become powerful enough to even stand up to the Espada?"

"Have you noticed most of the palace's people missing? 'It' was the cause of it."

Mila-Rose, not caring about the situation, decided to play along with their quarreling.

"Who would have known a simple, stupid Gillian would have that much power!"

"By the way, Apache, where is Sun-Sun?"

"Do we look like we're her babysitters? How are we supposed to know?"

"Okay, then…"

Back to the battle, dozens of tentacles continued to attack the Priveron Espada, but they still had the will to retaliate. Gantenbainne readied his focused blast as the other two kept on leaving Glotoneria unfocused. Cirrucci repetitively continued to fire her wing parts while moving at a very high speed, while Dordoni kept on kicking it with his bird-like cyclones, which is getting Glotoneria a bit annoyed. At the right moment, with Glotoneria wide open, Gantenbainne fired his blast and knocked it over on its side. That was the last straw for it.

"That's it! That's the last time someone knocks me down!"

Glotoneria forced its tentacles into the ground and out of surprise, one slithered up from the ground and dug itself into Gantenbainne's hard neck. Yelling in anguish, Gantenbainne could only watch as he is like a marionette under Glotoneria's control. With Cirrucci and Dordoni focused mainly on the enemy, they did not take notice of Gantenbainne as he prepared to fire another energy blast.

"Yo, guys! Look out from behind you!"

"What are you talking abou…"

As the two Arrancars turned around to talk to Gantenbainne, an orange beam shot out and made them drop like flies before they knew it. At the blink of an eye, Glotoneria put the three Priveron Espada into its mouth before the Espada could even intervene.

"Crap. We couldn't reach them on time."

"Or perhaps you just didn't want to move, huh, Ulquiorra."

"Shut it, Nnoitra. This could be a serious situation now that the Priveron Espada is eaten."

"Well, whatever. They probably weren't much of a challenge to it, anyway."

Just the same, Glotoneria glowed in power as it expanded once again, but out of the blue emerged a horn-like structure with an opening on each side of its head.

"A new ability, huh? Let's see what happens when I use it!"

It pointed itself toward the nearest part of Las Noches and fired two giant purple Balas; the problem was that Harribel, Apache, and Mila-Rose was at that pinpoint location. They had to react fast, but the Balas moved at an incredible rate.

"Everyone move!"

As they attempted to move away, it was too late as the Balas obliterated the walls, which caused the debris to fall on Harribel and her Fraccion. Glotoneria only gloated as it watches what it caused.

"Hahaha! I finally have Balas! Fast moving, too!"

Glotoneria slugged toward the rubble and moved some aside, revealing two Arrancars in the pile.

"Well, now! A little late-afternoon snack!"

As Harribel broke through a moment later, she hears the screams of her Fraccion as they get devoured whole by Glotoneria. Harribel was now irritated.

"I wasn't planning on using it, but to you, it won't matter to me! Destroy, Tiburion!"

Grimmjow, having the opportunity now, grabbed his zanpakuto and put his fingernails on it, preparing to scratch it when his sword glows.

"Don't leave all the killing to you! He has bugged and frustrated me for the last time! Grind, Pantera!"

As of now, Glotoneria continued to grin as it now sees Harribel in a small dress that appeared to be bone-like and Grimmjow more cat-like than usual due to his long hair and sharp claws glare at it, preparing to make their death blow.

"My, now this is getting exciting! Bring it on!"


	11. Chapter 11: Overpower

Chapter 11: Overpower

A battle was about to erupt. After the Espadas' and Glotoneria's little "staring contest, Harribel made her move in rage after what befell on her beloved Fraccion. Ulquiorra only sighed as he watched the whole fight go down, for he knew reckless descisions would be their downfall. Harribel swung her zanpakuto, revealing a light yellow Cero approaching at a high velocity toward the colossal mound of flesh, which caused it to get knocked back onto a giant tower-like building. She was holding back, however, since it only left a burn mark on its skin rather than obliteration on its entire body.

"You could only knock me back, huh? Pretty weak even for a Vasto Lorde. Either that or you were just holding back."

"That could be what I was aiming for."

"Well, don't do that method. What flavor would my meal have if they don't actually provide a kick to them? I crave power; give me all you have!"

As Harribel prepared for a second round, one eye could only see Grimmjow in front of it as he raised his claws to the skies.

"Well, if Harribel doesn't feel like participating, I will!"

With that said, Glotoneria roared in anguish as it feels Grimmjow repetitively slashing and gauging its left eyeball out of its socket, causing it to sway its tentacles again, which caused more demolition to Las Noches. Grimmjow laughs in glee as he jumped off to see the creature in pain, but soon becomes astonished as he watches Glotoneria replace its left eye with another Egyptian-like eyeball.

"Really, is that the best you can do?"

"You sure are a guy who's into taunts, Glotone-diarrhea. You are irritating me anyway, so I'll just finish you off right now!"

"Let's see you try, kitty litter!"

Spiritual energy started to cover Grimmjow's hands. Glotoneria, however, only lied down, for it knew he wasn't a threat, as it watched him float there with energy-filled claws hovering over both hands.

"Desagarron. Here's something to chow down on. If you want it, you can have it! I'll shove it through your mouth and body!"

With one stroke, Grimmjow breaks through its opened-mouth body, but a counterattack from Glotoneria was made the moment Grimmjow attacked. As Grimmjow began to pull back his arm, a fast-moving tentacle appeared and impaled through his chest. Within a few seconds, Grimmjow became unconscious after the deadly blow caught him, leaving him at his most vulnerable state. Just after Glotoneria consumed him, his size continued to grow; so much of his flesh-like skin now began to increase in defense, with it now soft and squishy and its tentacles hardened for easier kills. After his alterations were complete, it turned its attention on Harribel now, who was right on top. Though Grimmjow is gone, she continued to believe it was still no match for the Espada altogether, but she also had to remain vigilant and act fast before she ended up like the rest of the fallen Arrancars. Glotoneria was now becoming confused as it watches Harribel move like a blur around its view point. With her chance, Harribel prepares her signature move.

"Now your termination shall be swift in revenge for my girls! Cascada!"

A giant burst of water shot out from her sword, preparing to hit, but Glotoneria simply opened its mouth and swallowed the whole thing at the right time. Harribel was astonished.

"Well, that was refreshing; I'm glad I got a drink! Thanks for that! Now let the next helping begin! Gemelos Sonido!"

"Impossible. You can't use that move without moving at a fast speed and you're as slow as a slug."

"Never said my tentacles couldn't!"

"But how is that possible?"

"If you want to continue to ask questions, I don't want to hear them. Think fast!"

As it forced about twenty tentacles in the ground, about eighty surrounded Harribel and blocked every area she could try to escape from, leaving her trapped in the giant tentacle trap. Many attempts have been made to cut through, but she could not escape the repetitive attacks laid by the swarm. About a minute passed and the tentacles preceded back, Harribel laid on the ground, now battered and fallen. Glotoneria roars in glee and laughter as it picked up the fallen Espada and devoured her, obtaining huge amounts of power within him. From the sidelines, through all the battles that he had witnessed, Nnoitra began to approach it, now with a certain interest on it.

"Well, two Espada have both fallen in one battle. Is a challenge finally upon me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Challenge

Here's Chapter 12! Here's a recap before you read.

Basically, Glotoneria starts its rampage when it ate both Zommari and Szayel Apporo. The Arrancar army faced it, including the Exequias, but could not stand up to its might. The remaining Espada took matters into their own hands, after consideration, and prepared to fight Glotoneria themselves. Yammy and Starrk, however, remained in the castle to protect what's left of it. After a few attempts from Grimmjow, Harribel, and the Priveron Espada, Glotoneria grew in strength as it consumed each one of them. Nnoitra took an interest to fight it after those battles.

Enjoy Chapter 12!

Chapter 12: Challenge

Temptation for blood rushed through Nnoitra's battle-hungry mind as he takes his few steps toward his "powerful" opponent. Just as he was about to use Sonido, Ulquiorra grabbed his arm the moment he saw him setting sights on his target. He was not content with what hehad on his mind.

"Nnoitra, watch what you are thinking. Forget about battling it on your own; this is not supposed to be play time for your amusement."

Nnoitra was now enraged at that command.

"Shut up and get your hand off me, Ulquiorra! I have been waiting for a Hollow with power in this freakin' place and I'm not going to waste that opportunity just standing here! I could care less to what happens around here, so get away from me already!"

"So you don't care about your well-being then?"

"Heh, I'd gladly give up my well-being for a battle of the century!"

Barragan only sat and looked at the two of them quarreling between each other, but decided to enter in the argument.

"I say we just let the bug do what he wants. He's the one throwing his life away, not us."

"Shut it, old man. You'll see… you'll all see what limitless power I contain!"

Nnoitra jerked his arm away from Ulquiorra and immediately used Sonido to dash toward Glotoneria. With his zanpakuto behind his back, Nnoitra smiled about his upcoming battle. Ulquiorra only shook his head as he prepared to head back inside Las Noches.

"That arrogant idiot… keep watch, Barragan. I'll be outside in a moment. If anything were to happen to Nnoitra, try to assist."

"Yeah, yeah. Chances are he won't like it, but fine."

As Ulquiorra proceeded back inside, Nnoitra now stood face to face with the fleshy Glotoneria. Nnoitra waited in anticipation as the giant creature drooled giant drops of spit at its next victim.

"Well, you certainly look ugly up close."

"Heh, you certainly look slow with that zanpakuto of yours."

"Don't bet on that, you pile of crap. You can be surprised at what I can do. Let me show you…"

As the talking ended, a stroke from Nnoitra's zanpakuto sliced trough one of Glotoneria's few largest tentacles, causing it to practically fall off.

"Hey, that will take me forever to recover! I'll destroy you for that!"

"Pfft, you're all talk. You don't have the guts to take me on and you should know; you look should have enough of it!"

Now steamed at that comment, Glotoneria shoved its tentacles in the ground and multiplied them again, just as he did with the battle with Harribel. It threw Nnoitra in the air, due to a sneak attack, and attempted an all-out smack down on him, but Nnoitra reacted fast and repelled any tentacle coming at him. When an opening was available, he threw the blade right between the fleshy eyes of Glotoneria, causing it to rip through its mushy skin due to fast movement. He made a downward thrust and created a giant tear to appear on its face, which caused Glotoneria to flail around in anger and capture Nnoitra with another hidden tentacle behind him. It threw him into his mouth in high velocity, but before Glotoneria could swallow, a golden Cero burst through its lip and Nnoitra emerged out of it, unscathed and happy. Glotoneria was now infuriated due to the injuries sustained by Espada #5.

"You worthless little ant! I'm gonna kill you first, then eat you!"

"Pfft! So far, I didn't see much from you, you stupid mound of flesh. Show me more!"

"Gladly…"

As Nnoitra prepared for his next attack, Tesra appeared befind him to help, as all other Fraccion would do for their leader.

"Master Nnoitra, allow me to assist you in this…"

Tesra then found his neck right in front of Nnoitra's zanpakuto. He already knew that Nnoitra was annoyed.

"Shut up, Tesra! Can't you see I was having fun here? Next time you interrupt me, I'll…"

Nnoitra's threat was cut off as a giant tentacle slammed right where he was standing, whisking large amounts of sand to the wind. As the tentacle moved aside, Nnoitra now had a battered appearance due to the powerful impact, but he was still able to push himself up. He was no longer smiling.

"Cheap shot…what's the matter, crap pile? Playing the coward act now?"

"Heh, come on, it's survival of the fittest; even you should know that. I eat to survive and I'll do anything to get what I want. Besides, you shouldn't talk about cheating. Remember the battle with you and…."

"What? How do you know about it?"

"Let's say Aaroniero got curious and found some sources…"

"You…I'm gonna kill you! Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Huge quantities of spiritual pressure surged around the area, as most releases would. As it settled, Nnoitra stood tall with four giant swords, one in each of his four new arms, tattered clothes, and horns the shape of a crescent moon. Glotoneria fired a Bala, but one thrust of Nnoitra's sword was able to slice it in half. With that opportunity, Nnoitra appeared between Glotoneria's eyes and jabbed his four swords on it. He forced himself down to the ground, slicing his face in the process. Glotoneria was now even uglier than he was now. With murder on his eyes, Nnoitra made a second attempt, which he thought would do the job. After all, he contained so much power, he could split a wide ten-story building in half with no effort. Before he could act, another hidden tentacle appeared, wrapped around his leg, and threw him upward, just like it did with him the last time. Swarms of tentacles attacked him, but Nnoitra repelled them, just like before. As he prepared to attack again, Tesra appeared behind him again, hoping to assist him as always.

"Please, Master Nnoitra! I can help…"

A swing from Nnoitra on Tesra's head caused him to fall to the ground, leaving him unconscious by that blow. Glotoneria made his way closer as Nnoitra was distracted.

"I've had it with you, Tesra! Stay out of my way or I will…"

At the right moment, Glotoneria struck him again, this time with one of his giant tentacles, which caused him to go flying in the air. Nnoitra collided with so many buildings and went through every single one, steadily injuring him building by building.

As Nnoitra reached his last building, as he attempted to get up, a huge piece of debris fell on him, which depleted both his energy and stamina. A long tentacle broke through and ensnared the fallen Espada from the demolition of the tower. Nnoitra, exhausted and gravely injured, could only looked at Glotoneria as he bring him closer into its open mouth, but then looked over at Tesra, who was also about to get eaten.

"Tesra….if you and I were to make it out alive… you'll be the next I kill!"

Glotoneria consumed both Nnoitra and Tesra as he completed his "promise". Barragan watched and sighs heavily from the distance as he witnessed the matter.

"I knew it…"


	13. Chapter 13: Outrage

Chapter 13: Outrage

Out of the blue, Ulquiorra emerged from the castle, approaching Barragan that was just done watching. From out of the castle, Starrk lazily walked toward them, just as if he was sleepwalking. Ulquiorra looked from the distance and saw no actions occurring, only Glotoneria gloating.

"Nnoitra failed his match, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but it was to be expected. His stupidity led to his downfall."

Ulquiorra only walked around, pondering what to do in order to defeat that beast and not end up like the other unfortunate Arrancars. He then brought his head up as he was done.

"Perhaps so. Either way, that creature has yet to be terminated, so it has become clear to me that brute strength will not alone destroy it. We must try our luck with strategies. Lucky for us, I have some ideas."

Starrk tried his best to stay awake, but hearing what Ulquiorra said, he perked his head up, still feeling drowsy though, and began to speak.

"Not that it matters, but *yawn* what about Yammy? He was pretty mad about not assisting before and he'll probably be even worse if we were to destroy that thing…"

"…Which is why before I made it to you, I went over to Yammy's room and assigned Yammy to protect Las Noches's perimeters while we take care of that trash. He wasn't amused anyway and probably will hold that grudge on us for a while, but he'll live."

"I already feel like crap, but was it necessary to use Lilynette to wake me up and help you fight? *yawn* I would have liked it better if you were to have chosen Yammy…"

Barragan had enough of Starrk's bickering and, like many old folk, snapped at him.

"Shut up already, you sloth! The sooner we kill that thing, the sooner you get to sleep! Will that satisfy and shut you up now?"

"*yawn* What was that? I was too tired to listen…"

Barragan was outraged by Starrk's noncompliance, but Ulquiorra ended the feud by pointing out what really needed to be focused on.

"Enough you two. Do you see how much Aaroniero's Resurreccion progressed at this time? We need to take action now, so let's just go already."

As they made their way through the sandy desert, the colossal Glotoneria noticed their approach by their spiritual pressure from at least five miles away. It whisked itself around and laughed hoarsely, which caused the three Espada to slow down due to the large echoing sound waves. A weak-supported building collapsed right by the Espada, but unphased, they made their way to their destination.

"Hahaha! What, you think you three by yourselves can defeat me? Only a stroke of luck can save you all now, since I've already eaten so much of you army, even the six Espada that faced me!"

Glotoneria's glee continued to rise as it only watched the Espada only standing there, but noticing Barragan as the one directly facing it, a little fun wanted to be made by it.

"Espada #2, Barragan Luisenbarn, still looking feeble as usual, I see."

"What? How dare you call the King of Hueco Mundo feeble!"

"So-called King of Hueco Mundo. I bet you won't even stand a chance against MY new powers!"

Ulquiorra appeared behind Barragan after that comment, trying to warn him about its taunts, and put his hand on his shoulder. Barragan was not taking his advice.

"Barragan, do not give in to his taunts…"

Barragan, still not amused, shook Ulquiorra's hand off of him.

"Don't touch me, boy! It has mocked my title and now I plan to show it the wrath of the king himself!"

Trying the best he could, Ulquiorra knew Barragan was going to do what he though he would do, so then he turned his attention to Starrk.

"Starrk, when he releases his power, since he's not turning back now, we shall release ours as well to back him up."

"*yawn* Yeah, good luck with that. I can't release, because Lilynette's not present at the moment. Also, I don't feel like it."

"It may look like you won't have a choice whether you want to or not."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say brace yourself…"

Starrk slowly turned his head around and before he knew it, a fist knocked him down flat onto the ground. He knew then that Lilynette followed.

"Starrk, you lazy bum, just get up already! I've been bored just staying in there for a long time and I want to have some fun! You're going to fight; if you don't, I'll make sure you never sleep for weeks!"

Starrk slowly stood up again, but after taking that hit left him a big mark on his head.

"Ouch! Well, do you know this isn't an easy battle, right? It could be dangerous for the both of us…"

"Shut up Starrk and let's just destroy that thing, okay? Besides, you can't do much without me anyway, so let's just do it."

Seeing determination in Lilynette's eyes gave Starrk the reason to comply with her.

"Hah, fine, let's do it."

As soon as the matter was situated, the three Espada stepped forward and Barragan, now prepared himself, swung his axe-like zanpakuto downward.

"Rot, Arrogante!"

"There's our cue, Starrk; let's release them now."

Ulquiorra pointed his sword at Glotoneria and Starrk absorbed Lilynette back inside him, each ready to release their true power.

"Bind, Murcielago!"

"Kick about, Los Lobos!"

Massive spiritual power moved Glotoneria back some distance, but all it did in the process was lick its lips as it was thinking about its next big course. As the spiritual power died down a little, Starrk, now equipped with fur and guns, Ulquiorra, having bat-like wings behind him, and Barragan, revealing himself with a skeletal face and a black-stained cloak, stood before it, bringing their next giant battle.

"This is the day! Your death is now eminent; I'll teach you to mess with the King!"

"Yeah, Death, I'd like to see you try!"


	14. Chapter 14: Madness

Chapter 14: Madness

The action lashed out immediately. Glotoneria attacked with its small tentacles from under its skin, trying to capture the closest Espada it could come upon, which was Barragan at the time. As they made their way toward him, unexpectedly, all of the tentacles shriveled up and burned until they were nothing but dust. It let out a little yelp by that, but noticed a giant purple cloud surrounding the King of Hueco Mundo.

"Tough luck trying to get through my Respira, worthless bug."

"Interesting…by using Respira, you turned my tentacles into dust when they made contact. You will make things more difficult by physically defeating you alone."

While Barragan was continuously glaring at Glotoneria, paralysis shot up through him as one eye glowed on Glotoneria, giving it the chance to strike the back of his neck with an underground tentacle. Barragan was in trouble now, since Respira could not be used easily.

"Let's just see what else I have in store for you…"

With Barragan frozen, Glotoneria slowly opened its giant mouth. Giant piles of energy began accumulating, each surging with massive power. Even though he could not move his body, he was able to move his mouth, alerting the Espada about its next move.

"You dunces! He's firing a Cero! Get me out of here now!"

With not much time, Ulquiorra and Starrk appeared on each side of Glotoneria to try and protect their fellow Espada and what was left of Las Noches. Ulquiorra quickly moved his right hand to where it was, as well with Starrk pointing his gun at it.

"Cero Oscuras!"

"Cero Metralleta."

Both a giant green-covered, black Cero, along with multiple blue Ceros, shot out from the two Espada and collided with Glotoneria, but its soft, slippery flesh and thick-skinned tentacles blocked most of their attacks, which meant it only got knocked back a little. At that moment after the failed bombardment of Ceros, Glotoneria released its Cero; a light blue-ish purple blast shot out from its mouth, demolishing every object it came upon. One-third of Las Noches' buildings were now reduced to rubble and Barragan, now in his normal form, was now lying on the ground after absorbing most of that blast. Ulquiorra and Starrk turned around with widened eyes as they witnessed what the results were from its destructive might and as they rotated their sights back, in just a second, Glotoneria devoured the half-fried King like nothing.

"Blech, too dry. Oh well; it looks like I'm 'King of Hueco Mundo' now."

"Starrk, this battle has gone on far enough. Take care of its tentacles while I release again."

"*yawn* Do you seriously need time to release your Segunda Etapa?"

The moment after Starrk asked his question, one of his guns forcefully swung his arm around, hitting his head in the process. Starrk was now left with an even bigger migraine than what Lilynette did before.

"Just do it, Starrk! You don't have much of a choice anyway!"

"Ugh, fine, but will you stop hitting me all the time?"

"I'll hit you anytime I want! Now go already!"

"Sigh…I'll never win…"

After another one of their "little conversations" ended, Starrk swiftly dashed toward the right side of Glotoneria and when he was at the perfect angle, he fired from both of his guns and took out a big portion of its tentacles, ones that helped it to move and ones that attack. With the right opportunity as well, Starrk caught sight of its eyes and blasted both of them off, leaving giant hollows in its eye sockets and making it temporarily blind. Due to yelling significantly by blindness, large wads of spit began to form in Glotoneria's mouth and at Starrk's direction, it spat to clear its mouth. Without realizing what it was doing, Starrk now became trapped in its giant mound of spit that was now solidifying. With his hand barely sticking out, he reverted back to his previous form and released Lilynette from his grasp.

"Run…Lilynette….get out of here…"

"Come on, Starrk, please! Just split it in half; don't submit yourself to that 'thing' already!

Before Lilynette could assist him, Glotoneria moved in and swallowed the spit-encased Starrk just when its eyeballs regenerated. As Lilynette ran toward Las Noches crying, Glotoneria felt another giant Cero on it, which forced him to turn around. He caught sight on Ulquiorra, who now had a more devilish bat-like appearance than before.

"Well now, Ulquiorra. You'd go that far to unleash your Segunda Etapa just to stop me?"

"If it means killing you, it doesn't matter what I do."

Ulquiorra clapped his hands together and then spread his arms apart, revealing a giant light-green, lance-like weapon in front of him.

"My Lanza del Relampago will finish you off immediately. NOW DIE…"

"Hmhmhm…..you wouldn't use that sort of weapon to eliminate me, would you?"

"I doubt you have a reason to persuade me not to…"

"Well…I've witnessed your little love affair through Aaroniero and I knew who she was the moment I looked at her. To tell you the truth….hehehe. I ate Sun-Sun."

"Excuse me?"

"Dare I repeat myself? Bah, it wouldn't kill me. I ATE SUN-SUN. She was screaming her head off, crying your name before she was eaten by me. Sucks for you, doesn't it, Ulquiorra Schiffer? What will you do? Find another motive to rescue your comrades or destroy me with everyone else, including your love?"

Ulquiorra was devastated. He had never truly experienced rage before, but that surge wanted to burst out; he had to refrain from how he was feeling, for he knew it would get him nowhere. Looking at his weapon, he knew what must be done.

"I love you, Sun-Sun…"

He threw the spear. Before it made contact, however, in disbelief, Glotoneria quickly blocked the spear from reaching its face with one of its main tentacles, but the destructive power was dealt on it. The explosion of energy engulfed most of Glotoneria, now screaming in undeniable pain. As it cleared up, Ulquiorra only saw a mutilated, fried, and more atrocious blob continuing to sit there. The impact was great, but Glotoneria was able to survive.

"Amazing…you would sacrifice all you have just to get to me? Only the most ruthless Arrancars would have the guts to do that! But my, you sure did a number on my tentacles. I'll have to find some way to enhance my recovery speed…"

"You will not get that chance!"

As Ulquiorra prepared himself to make another Lanza del Relampago, a quick whip from one of its remaining tentacles caused the newly made spear to touch Ulquiorra's body.

"You b-…!"

Before he had the chance to finish, another devastating explosion appeared, sending Ulquiorra soaring in Glotoneria's direction. Quick thinking may have saved him from the explosion, but it was not enough to keep him conscious now. The moment Ulquiorra hit the ground, Glotoneria found the opportunity and ate Ulquiorra, leaving no one else to fight it. By Ulquiorra's ability, Glotoneria channeled the energy inside itself and tentacles shot out from its previously scorched spots along with its body regaining its former look. By just a minute, Glotoneria made a full recovery.

"Nobody…my opponents…they're all gone…I can't believe it actually worked! Hmhmhmhm….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You think it's over? Not yet, viewers. Just to let you know, there are just three, yes, THREE chapters left of my story. Keep reading, 'cause things will start to get more interesting!


	15. Chapter 15: Wrath

Man, I hate Internet problems! Anywho, here's chapter 15!

Chapter 15: Wrath

With the Arrancar army now eaten, Glotoneria now needed to make another goal. With nothing in mind at the moment, it decided to destroy Las Noches just for fun, since it was big enough to do the job anyway. It turned to the palace's direction and slugged toward it, ready to commit the deed.

Meanwhile, Lilynette ran through the corridors, searching for any survivors, but had no luck yet. As she continued to keep an eye out for any remaining Arrancars, she heard obnoxious chewing noises that gave her cringes each minute it appeared again. Lilynette then kicked the door open and saw Yammy just lying on his bed, eating several giant pieces of Hollow hide on a plate, which was almost like jerky to him.

"Knock much, runt?"

"Why are you just sitting around here, you big oaf?"

"Pfft, I'm just doing what Ulquiora told me to do. I'm guarding Las Noches and that's all I'm gonna do."

"Guarding? Half the castle is destroyed, you idiot!"

Yammy stuck another piece of Hollow hide in his mouth.

"Doesn't bother me much."

"So it also doesn't bother you when I tell you all the Espada got eaten by that 'thing'?"

"Hahaha, that's rich!"

Yammy was then dealing with constant tugging from Lilynette, wanting him to go with her, but he tossed her aside and continued to eat.

"Help me out already! We have to go and save Starrk!"

"Hmmm….nah. I actually like it in this condition. Now I won't have to hear any more constant nagging from them ever again!"

"What? You mean you don't care about what will happen to this place?"

"I could lose my room and food, but you don't hear me complaining!"

Rumbles around the room occurred a few seconds later and after it stopped for at least half a minute, a giant tentacle swung across the ceiling, destroying Yammy's room with all the rubble it created. Yammy just stood there wide-eyed as Glotoneria set its sights on Lilynette and Yammy's food lying on the ground.

"Well, figured more food would be inside here!"

Two tentacles slithered in and swiped both Lilynette and the food away from Yammy, creating screams from Lilynette as she and the food entered inside Glotoneria. Yammy now stood speechless and steamed.

"MY ROOM!...MY FOOD!...BE ENRAGED, IRA!"

As he pulled his sword out from his scabbard, giant quantities of spiritual energy caused Glotoneria to get knocked back a few kilometers. As it made a complete stop, Yammy emerged from his room as a huge creature, a dinosaur-like figure with a long row of legs, with his number now changed to zero instead of ten. Glotoneria wasn't impressed; in fact, it just laughed at him.

"Hahahaha! That's your Resurreccion? It's quite small compared to me!"

Yammy became even more enraged by that comment, causing him to change forms again, which made him even bigger and more threatening. He now appeared as a giant creature with horns on both shoulders.

"Go ahead; make me even angrier! You'll only increase my power!"

"Why bother? We're basically the same size, which now meets my perspective. It will be fun to eat you for my last course!"

Yammy swung his fist around and threw Glotoneria back as it hit, but it countered back as it repetitively smacked his face with its small multiple tentacles. While Yammy was distracted, two tentacles appeared under him and tripped him, causing difficulty to get up at the time. As Glotoneria prepared to strike, Yammy grabbed one of its main tentacles and flipped him upside-down when he threw it over him. He got up just in time while Glotoneria attempted to flip itself rightside-up. After Glotoneria flipped over, Yammy fired his giant red Cero, but it was able to swallow it all whole and burped out a giant purple gas cloud as it finished. Just when a few seconds passed, while Yammy was in that cloud of gas, severe burning sensations began to appear all over his body. He flailed around in pain and with that good opportunity, Glotoneria fired its own Cero, but Yammy was able to block it, causing him to glide on the ground and collide into buildings. Glotoneria gloated as he emerged from the impact.

"Face it, Yammy! You don't stand a chance, even at your current size! With all my newfound powers from the Arrancar army, you'll never take me down!"

"Newfound powers, huh? Well let's see what you can do without them!"

Yammy charged and tackled Glotoneria to a wall behind it and at that moment, with its giant tentacles being stepped on by Yammy's feet, he broke through the top part of its soft skin with one thrust of his hand and began to search in its body.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get out of there!"

Glotoneria struggled to break free from Yammy's grip, but was futile, since it was in a tight situation, literally. At last, Yammy found the stomach. He broke through the membrane and pulled out his definition of a handful of Arrancars. Surprisingly, everybody he recognized was in his hand and with another glimpse, he noticed something pretty interesting.

"Hahaha! Look! Tentacle-boy Aaroniero is in my hand!"

Glotoneria now only stared into space.

"My power…connection….gone….I…failed!"

Glotoneria began to glow blue and his form began to disappear. Knowing what Yammy had done, it actually began to laugh in its vanishing moments.

"You are a fool, Yammy. You might have saved a handful of them, but what about the rest of the Arrancar army? Because of you, I get to keep what I swallowed inside of me forever…me…and Aaroniero….my power….hehehehe…."

With that said, Yammy, knowing he has already won, only watched Glotoneria fade away into the only thing it could go; inside Aaroniero.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Behold, Chapter 16! Sadly, there is only one more chapter left…

Chapter 16: Aftermath

The moment after Glotoneria vanished from the face of Hueco Mundo, Yammy set the handful of Arrancars on the rubble-filled ground and reverted back to his normal form. Everyone groggily stood after the battle, due to being in Glotoneria's stomach for so long, except Aaroniero, who continued to lie down, since he was still unconscious. Zommari, suffering from a hangover, leaned on Yammy's side for support, but he fell back onto the ground due to Yammy flicking him aside.

"Ungh, what happened?"

"You got drunk and eaten and I saved your life. Duh!"

After regenerating himself, Ulquiorra approached Yammy, but noticed Grimmjow and Barragan severely injured on the ground, struggling to get up. Three medical Arrancars stood behind Ulquiorra, still in fine health.

"Tend to the two Espada there."

"Yes, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra came behind Yammy as he only stood there, gazing at the horizon.

"Yammy, did you save the rest of the Arrancars as well?"

"Pfft, no. Why, was I supposed t…"

Before Yammy finished, he felt a shot of pain run in his head as he fell to the ground on his face, for Ulquiorra gave him a powerful backslap on the side of his head.

"Idiot. Now we barely have an army to manage this area."

Yammy managed to stand, even though he now got a giant headache.

"But…*ahem*… I appreciate what you did for us, saving us and all."

Yammy felt a sensation inside the moment he said that, but he didn't let it get to him.

"Well, whatever. I originally wanted my food. That crap pile ate it…"

Then a smile appeared on Yammy's face as he saw what was rightfully his.

"Yes! Found it!"

He grabbed his Hollow hide with such glee and stuffed one into his mouth. Ulquiorra became disgusted at that sight.

"You certainly are revolting, Yammy."

"What? It's still good! Actually, it taste a little funny, but who cares!"

After a couple minutes of Yammy's eating session, Ulquiorra noticed Harribel and Nnoitra looking directly at Aaroniero.

"He still isn't awake yet."

"It appears so…"

"Heh, I enjoyed battling him until my worthless Fraccion tried to assist, but I guess it's time that Espada died!"

"All right, Nnoitra. Kill him."

Before Nnoitra could swing his giant zanpakuto downward on Aaroniero's glass case, a familiar voice rang in all of the Espada's ears.

"Don't do such a thing, Nnoitra."

They turned around to see three figures coming toward all of them and sure enough, it was their leader, Sosuke Aizen, and his two subordinates, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru.

"Lord Aizen…"

"Well, this certainly doesn't look good for my precious Las Noches."

"We know. Aaroniero alone nearly destroyed all of the castle and ate the army with his Resurreccion and we decided to try and kill him to prevent that from happening."

Nnoitra turned to all of them angrily.

"Who are you all kidding? I only did it for the fight, not for this drabby castle! Now all of you shut up, so I can kill him already!"

Just when Nnoitra lifted his zanpakuto on Aaroniero's glass, the case began to crack, but Aizen intervened and pulled the zanpakuto away from him.

"Now, now; no need for killing. Aaroniero actually has proved himself today. If he had the power to defeat the entire Arrancar army and destroy Las Noches as well, he has much more potential than I could ever imagine. His inner strength…fascinating."

"What, I can't kill him then?"

"You will not, Nnoitra."

"This is bull crap! What a perfectly good waste of a day!...Oh, Tesra…"

His subordinate came to support him, but Nnoitra had a certain taste for revenge this time.

"Since you caused my failure in the last battle, I've decided for at least a week, I'll make you bleed for the blood shed I should have received before!"

"Oh, crap. Master Nnoitra, please!"

While Nnoitra chased around Tesra with his giant zanpakuto, Aizen appeared behind Ulquiorra and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I've heard about this situation from a surviving messenger. Just remember; I'm the one still in charge, even when I'm away. From now on, wait for my orders to be brought to you."

"Yes, Lord Aizen. I assure you it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't, but you did prove yourself in leadership, though. I commend you for that."

"Thank you, Lord Aizen."

When Aizen left him, Sun-Sun approached Ulquiorra with tears in her eyes and then slapped him across the face. It really stung for him, but Ulquiorra managed to keep his straight, vague face.

"You probably heard about what I tried to do, didn't you?"

"From that 'thing', yes."

" And now you probably think I'm a heartless jerk who's just making a living by doing my job, huh?"

"Actually, now, I like you a little bit more than before. Your power was breathtaking and I heard you saying you loved me; you never let go! Please, just don't do anything reckless like that ever again…"

"I'm sorry, Sun-Sun. Let's go back inside."

Ulquiorra picked up Sun-Sun, Sun-Sun put her arms around the neck of her lover, and they both walked toward Las Noches, kissing passionately along the way. Meanwhile, Aizen, Tosen, and Gin remained behind as the rest of the group made their way back inside.

" No justice is going to be put on Aaroniero for his crimes?"

"I'll find some way to punish him for the destruction of my castle, Kaname. Do not worry."

"Must we put him somewhere then, so he doesn't cause any more problems? I don't want to know how he pulled it off, since I've heard he even ate everyone!"

"Very well, Gin. We shall keep him supervised in his prison cell."

"Nooo problem!"

Moments later, Aaroniero groaned and awoke from his slumber, later finding out he was in a dark prison cell. Aaroniero became baffled by that.

"**How'd this happen?**"


	17. Chapter 17: Enthusiasm

Well, here's my last chapter. I'm sad that it must end, but enjoy it!

Chapter 17: Enthusiasm

Aaroniero only sat there, pondering about what his zanpakuto did, its true intentions, since he had no idea what was going on around him. His mind was clouded by confusion; he couldn't think of any other situation but his own. Szayel Apporo proceeded into his cell, holding a tiny bottle full of an unknown liquid.

"Time to take your medicine, Aaroniero."

"_Medicine?_" "**What are you talking about?**"

"Well, because of your little antics with your zanpakuto, you've nearly doomed the entire castle; that glutton. Hmhmhm!"

"_I…caused that?_"

"Yep, you could have wiped us all out of existence with that blob you call your Resurreccion."

"_I'm…sorry._" "**How would I have known that?**"

"Well, it just goes to show you and your zanpakuto have something in common; you're both tricky and deceitful. But my, who knows what sort of powers you contain now. You've absorbed at least seven tenths of our army. You might have acquired even more powers you didn't have before!"

"**Uh-huh…**"

"Ahem! Now then, to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again, I must insert this vile into your zanpakuto in order to obtain complete control of your powers. You won't be hearing from it again. Now open wide!"

With excitement in him, Szayel Apporo seized Aaroniero's arm that contained his zanpakuto and forced the vile in. A loud, blood-curdling scream that came from neither Aaroniero nor Szayel Apporo echoed throughout the room. Aaroniero began to have seizures in the process along with his arm glowing purple; Szayel Apporo only continued to smile. After the screaming died down, Szayel Apporo pulled the vile out and Aaroniero, feeling woozy after what happened, unsteadily stood while Szayel Apporo showed him to the door.

"Thank you for that experience."

"**Freak.**" "_Before I do go, does everyone know how it happened?_"

"Don't worry; I've covered some research on that while you were out and I managed to show everyone how it happened. They all know now."

Back at the café, one place that didn't get demolished after that incident, fun continued to happen in there still. Barragan, now recovered, and Harribel, chatted in their usual spots. In order to keep damage under control, a wrestling ring was created for the most rowdy Arrancars and if any damage was identified, Rudobon, along with his Exequias, would act as security and referees and can attack if needed. The Priveron Espada can now enter, since they've shown their full power in the battle with Glotoneria, and they found a seat closest to the ring. Since a dance floor was also recently added, Dordoni and Gantenbainne found their amusement there; Cirrucci only watched in boredom, waiting for an upcoming wrestling match. Zommari still hung around the bar, ordering everything on the list. Starrk and Lilynette slouched on the same bean bag chair, joyful to have each other. Meanwhile in the corridors, shouts from Yammy, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and all the Espada's Fraccion, except Szayel Apporo's, rush past Aaroniero, who was on his was as well, each challenging each other to a three-person wrestling match. Aaroniero only sighed at the sight, since he figured he could never win at a single match, and continued to press on. As he approached the entrance to Casa Hueco, he heard Sun-Sun dragging Ulquiorra with eagerness in her voice.

"Come on, Ulquiorra! A big wrestling match is going to start any minute! Pick your feet up already!"

Just when Ulquiorra caught his sight on Aaroniero, he put his feet down, causing them both to come to a halt. Sun-Sun turned around to see what was wrong and she saw him only looking at the depressed Espada.

"Sun-Sun, I'm going to talk with Aaroniero for a moment. Go on without me."

"Fine, but don't be late!"

Sun-Sun entered into the café and Ulquiorra and Aaroniero only stood there, both with an unexpressed face.

"**Ulquiorra, I…**"

"If you want to apologize for what happened around here, don't. Even though we decided to try and kill you to stop your Resurreccion, it was the one behind that plot, not you."

"**I know, but…I am the one that released it.**" "_Surely I get the blame for that._"

"That may be true, but that true essence of your manifested power tricked you to unleash it and acquire more power."

"_Actually, since most of the Arrancar army is inside of it now, some new powers now transferred to me as well_." "**Szayel Apporo said so**."

"Well even so, I wanted to tell you this. Even though you may be the least lethal Espada, it doesn't mean you don't have the skills and power needed to defeat your opponent in battle. Everyone is unique in their own way and out of all the Arrancars in Las Noches, you are proven to be the ninth strongest Arrancar."

"**Wow, I never thought of it that way.**" "_Thanks, Ulquiorra. That makes me feel better._"

"Don't get used to it, though. The Arrancar army is now gone thanks to you. You may now have enough power to defeat a Vasto Lorde. If you were to go against the castle again in either form, I'll make sure you die a horrible death by me personally."

"**Very well…**"

The two Espada proceeded toward the café, but before Aaroniero could enter, Aizen appeared from behind and put his arm around him.

"Aaroniero, could you come with me for a moment?"

"**Why, sure.**" "_There's still the café, but okay._"

Aizen brought Aaroniero to the location to where he did the most damage at. Aaroniero was shocked at the sight.

"I see that you were the one responsible for the destruction of my beautiful Las Noches. Fix what you broke around here and I'll grant you access to my café again."

"_But this will take me forever!_" "**Aww, I never even went in there once yet!**"

"Is that complaining I hear? It doesn't sound very productive, Aaroniero…"

"**Sigh…don't worry, I'll take care of it.**"

"Very good. I'll check on your progress later."

As aizen left from the site, Aaroniero only stood there, upset about the situation he is in right now. How would he be able to restore Las Noches back to its original shape? It would take him at least five centuries to fix alone. Furious, Aaroniero threw his zanpakuto out and surprisingly fired a light blue Cero out of it. He stared in awe of what just happened.

"**Did I just…fire a Cero?**" "_Let's try something different…_"

Aaroniero ran around a little bit, but with the right feel to it, he dashed really fast toward a piece of wall and hit his glass case on it, but surprisingly didn't even crack from the impact. Aaroniero was finally becoming excited.

"**Yes…a Sonido!**" "_What else happened to me?_"

Out of curiosity, Aaroniero stepped outside more into the sun-filled areas, but his powers did not dissipate. Aaroniero could not express how happy that makes him.

"**I did it! I actually feel like an Espada!**"

The high-voice head turned toward the low-voice head, who was now just swimming around it.

"_So what are you going to do now?_"

"**I'm going to fix the castle, that's what! But not without a little help…**"

"_I bet you mean…_"

With glee and enthusiasm flowing inside, Aaroniero pulled out Nejibana again and threw his arm up in the air.

"_**Devour, Glotoneria!**_"

End.


End file.
